Aku Tidak Menyukaimu, Aku Mencintaimu
by Sakura Leonhardt
Summary: "Sakura . . . Tadaima . . . ."."Sa - sasuke - kun, kaukah itu?"."aku kembali dan menemui lagi"/ ff Canon dan ff oneshoot pertama author, maaf kalau tidak sesuai...


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku Tidak Menyukaimu, Aku Mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakura Leonhardt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, bertele – tele, cerita kependekan, dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka, saya tak ada memaksa.**

" Aku akan menemuimu lagi ketika aku kembali . . . ." itu lah yang dikatakan sasuke sambil mengetukkan dua jarinya yaitu jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke jidat sakura. " . . . . Dan terima kasih" dan itu kata yang sasuke katakan kepada sakura sebelum pergi untuk menjelajah.

Sakura yang mendengar itu tiba – tiba perasaannya menjadi campur aduk antara, kaget, senang dan terharu. Kata – kata sasuke juga membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit rona di kedua pipinya.

Dan sakura beserta kakashi – sensei melihat sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh.

.

.

~ \^w^/ ~

.

.

Tap.

Langkah kaki sasuke berhenti ketika melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya.

"Hah. . . Tak kusangka kau akan datang . . ." kata sasuke. "Hmmm . . ." dan orang itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman yang tak jelas. Orang itu adalah Naruto.

"!" tiba tiba sasuke menunduk, lebih tepatnya dia menatap tangan kanan naruto. Wajahnya terlihat mrung.

" Sekali lagi . . . Dengan semua yang terjadi . . ." _"kau bertarung untuk menghentikanku . . . sampai – sampai kau kehilangan tangan kananmu. Kau telah menyelamatkanku."_

"Ini . . . kukembalikan." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak memberi sesuatu.

"Akan terus kusimpan, sampai . . . kita benar – benar menyelesaikan apa yang ada di antara kita berdua." Ucap sasuke sembari menerima benda tersebut, yaitu ikat kepala ninja berlambang konoha. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian . . . .**

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Haruno – san."

"Ohayou, Haruno – san, O genki desu ka?"

Begitulah sapaan para perawat di Konoha Hospital.

"Ohayou, minna – san. Watashi wa daijoubu desu" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. Tak ada yang tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura, pasti setiap ditanya orang – orang akan menjawab_"siapa yang tak mengenal seorang haruno sakura? Seorang kunoichi yang hebat bahkan kemampuannya dapat melampaui hokage ke – 5 dan seorang ninja medis yang handal dan dapat dipercaya." _Begitulah perkataan orang – orang.

"OHAYOUUU, FOREHEADDD!" teriak Ino, sahabat sakura sambil memeluk sakura dengan erat.

"Ukhh ~ pig, le – lepaskan . . se – sesak . . ." ucap sakura tersendat – sendat.

"Ah! Wari,wari . . . hehehe. . . habisnya aku rindu sekali padamu. . kau pergi sebulan hanya untuk melakukan misi, dan kau tahu? Semua pekerjaanmu ditanggung olehku! Betapa lelahnya aku melakukan tugas – tugasmu itu" cerocos ino panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?)

"Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh memelukku yang hampir membuatku mati. Kau menyebalkan" kata sakura.

"Huh!" ino memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau seperti sasuke saja, mengatakan' kau menyebalkan'" lanjut ino.

DEG.

Sakura membelalakkan matanyha mendengar nama itu. Nama lelaki yang dicintainya. Sangat.

Sudah dua tahun lelaki itu tidak kembali. Dia khawatir, bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu sekarang? Apakah baik – baik saja? Kenapa dia tidak kembali? Dan itu membuat sakura melamun.

"Forehead! Sakura! Saki!" ino melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah sakura untuk menyadarkan sakura dari lamunannya.

"eh! Ah! Do – Doustanda, ino?" Tanya sakura pada ino setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Daijoubu ka, saki?" Tanya ino khawatir.

"Daijoubu desu." Jawab sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya ino.

"Eh?! Me – menyukai siapa?" bukannya menjawab sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke. Ne, apa kau masih menyukainya atau lebih tepatnya mencintainya?" Tanya ino lagi.

"Ohh . . . Sasuke ka? Hahaha . . . aku tidak tau. Oh ya pig, aku pergi dulu ya, dipanggil kakashi – sensei" sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

.

**~ \ ^Skip Time^ / ~**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang nampaknya sedang lelah itu berjalan pelan hendak kembali ke rumahnya. Tetapi tiba – tiba dia bertemua dengan seseorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu.

"Konbawa, Sakura – san " gadis itu menyapa sakura dengan senyum dan suaranya yang lembut.

"Ah! Konbawa, hinata. Hisashiburi ne . ." balas sakura sambil memeluk hinata.

"Etoo. . . a – aku ingin member itahu sakura – san sesuatu." Ucap hinata tiba – tiba.

"Apa itu, Hinata?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Minggu depan semua warga konoha mengadakan festival tahun baru, jadi diwajibkan semuanya ikut untuk berpesta dan menyaksikan kembang api." Jelas hinata.

" Souka . . . baiklah aku akan datang. Arigatou, hinata" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Do itashimaste" hinata membalas sakura dengan tersenyum juga. _"Dengan begini misiku selesai" _batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**Sehari sebelum festival . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sakura diajak ino dan hinata pergi untuk membeli barang – barang untuk festival nanti.

"Ne, ne forehead . . . apa yukata ini cocok untukku?" Dan inolah yang paling bersemangat.

"yayaya, terserah kau, pig" jawab sakura malas yang seketika membuat ino cemberut.

"ayolah sakura . . . semangat. Kamu juga bakal kubelikan dech . . . ." Kata ino.

"tidak tertarik." Ucap sakura datar. Ino hanya mendengus sebal

"Ne, hinata . . apa saja yang kau beli?" Tanya Ino.

"eh? A – aku ha – hanya membeli yu – yukata dan ka – kalung."

"Souka . . . hmm . . . . aku beli yukata yang ini saja." Gumam ino sambil tersenyum ceria. Lalu matanya tidak sengaja melihat yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura dan _obi_ – nya yang berwarna melihat yukata itu dengan seksama lalu dia melihat sakura, lalu dia seperti sedang berpikir, dan kemudia tersenyum.

.

.

Saat ini sakura berdua saja dengan ino, karena rumahnya hinata beda arah dengan mereka.

"Forehead, kau yakin tidak mau membeli apa – apa?"

"iya, pig. Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya seperti itu. Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" sakura menatap ino bosan.

"Huh! Dasar kau jahat! Orang bertanya baik – baik malah dijawab seperti itu." Ujar ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah~ iya dehh . . . gomen'ne ino" kata sakura. "Hahaha . . .iya tidak apa – apa" kemudian ino hanya nyengir.

Tak lama sebelum ino ke kawasan komplek yamanaka, ino memberikan sebuah bungkusan untuk sakura.

"Forehead, ini untukmu."

"sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik, pig."

"kalau kau tidak terima aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi." Ino tetap bersikukuh

"yare, yare . . . baiklah . . ." Jawab sakura yang akhirnya menerima bungkusan itu, karena menurutnya tidak ada sahabat sebaik ino, jadi jangan menyia – yiakannya. Seketika senyum ino langsung mengembang. ". . . Arigatou, pig" kata sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Do itashimaste." Ino membalas senyuman sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang lelah karena tadi langsung masuk kamar setelah memberi salam.

"Ahh~ . . . . Tsukaretta" gumam sakura sambil merenggangkan otot – ototnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kemudian dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat bingkai foto yang berisi foto tim tujuh. Mata emerald – nya terarah kepada sosok lelaki bermata onyx dan berambut raven mencuat.

"Sasuke – kun, kapan kau akan kembali?" lirih sakura. Dia takut sasuke akan pergi lagi seperti dulu, sakura tahu bahwa itu dulu tapi tetap saja membuatnya khawatir. _"Aku . . . . . Merindukanmu_" batin sakura. Setelah itu dia tenggelam kea lam mimpi.

.

.

~ \ ^w^ / ~

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengganggu tidur seorang gadis yang manis. Sakura, gadis tersebut terbangun karena matanya yang silau akibat sinar matahari. Kemudian dia duduk dan mengucek matanya.

Lalu dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, dia berpakaian seperti biasa dan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Namun sakura tak melihat siapa – siapa disana.

"Kaa – san? Tou – san? Doko ittan dayou?"

Sakura terus menelusuri ke dapur dan melihat sebuah memo yang tertempel disana.

'_Sakura, kaa – san sedang keluar, membantu mempersiapkan_

_Festival tahun baru, mungkin sampai besok. _

_Jangan lupa makan ya. . ._

_-Kaa – san –'_

"Mattaku! Selalu saja begini, huft!" kemudian sakura memasak untuk sarapan.

.

.

**~ \ ^Skip Time^ / ~**

.

.

"Hmmm . . . aku pakai baju apa ya?" saat ini sakura terlihat sangat bingung. "pakai baju biasa saja ka? Atau yukata? Hmmm . . ." sakura masih berpikir.

"Ah!" seolah mengingat sesuatu sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya yang satu dikepalkan ditepukkan ke telapak tanga bagian dalam. "aku belum membuka bungkusan apa yang diberikan oleh ino." Gumam sakura.\

Kemudian dia mengambil bungkusan itu, dan membukanya. Matanya langsung berbinar – binar melihat sebuah yukata yang sangat indah.

Sakura benar – benar harus berterima kasih kepada ino, karena pilihannya tak pernah salah. Kemudian dia memakai yukata itu sambil tersenyum. Dia belah pinggir rambut nya, lalu dia jepit dengan penjepit rambut berwarna hijau tua, dan dia kuncir rambut sebahunya itu. Dan ber-make up natural.

Entah mengapa sakura ingin terlihat _perfect_ di festival nanti.

"Hmmm . . . berasa ada yang kurang . . apa ya?" sakura terlihat sedang berpikir.

Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kalung dari kotak kecil yang dia simpan dari kecil. Kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura. Sangat indah bila di pakai dengan yukata yang sakura pakai sekarang. Kalung itu adalah pemberian dari ibu sakura dulu.

"yak. . . . sekarang aku bisa berangkat." Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di kuil.

"FOREHEADDDD!" sebuah teriakan membuat sakura terkaget kemudian mencari dimana sumber suara itu. "KOTCHI! . . . . KOTCHI!" seketika sakura langsung menoleh, kemudian sakura mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Dousta no, pig?" Tanya sakura. Ino langsung menatap sakura bête. "nande?" Tanya sakura lagi dengan tampang polos.

"ukh~. . nandemonai . . . demo saki, kau terlihat sangat cantik" komen ino.

"Kau menghinaku ya?" bukannya senang dipuji sakura malah piker yang tidak – tidak.

"ihsss, kau ini! Dipuji malah dibilang menghina." Ucap ino sambil cemberut.

"sudah, lupakan. . . kapan kembang apinnya dinyalakan, pig?" Tanya sakura.

"ini baru mulai, forehead. Masih lama, beberapa jam lagi. Lebih baik kita mencicipi makanan yang dijual d sekitar sini." Ajak ino.

"bukannya kau diet, pig?" Tanya sakura. "Khusus festival tahun baru tidak apa – apa . . . hahaha".

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Aku mau jalan – jalan sebentar." Tolak sakura. "yahhh . . . gimana sich kamu, forehead?!" ucap ino sedikit kecewa. "ya sudah kalau mau jalan – jalan kau sendiri saja, aku mau mencicipi makanan disini bersama hinata." Lanjut ino sambil pergi dan melambaikan tangan pada sakura.

Sakura tarik lagi kata – katanya yang mengatakan bahwa jangan menyia – nyiakan sahabat sebaik ino. Huft, dasar pig!

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka dia akan ke tempat ini. Tempat dia berusaha menghentikan sasuke pergi, namun gagal. Sedih mengingatnya.

"_Sakura . . . . Arigatou . . ." _sakura memejamkan matanya mengingat semua kejadian yang dia alami dengan sasuke disini. Mulai dari mencegah sasuke sampai menyatakan perasaanya. Heh. Sakura tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Sakura . . ." terdengar suara baritone yang sangat dia kenal dan rindukan, bahkan sampai terasa begitu nyata.

"Sakura" suara itu ada lagi. Tapi sakura tidak mau membuka matanya takut dia akan kecewa jika itu hanya halusinasinya. Tapi kemudian ada dua tangan yang menyentuh kedua pundaknya, yang membuat sakura membuka matanya dan seketika membuat sakura tersentak.

"Sakura . . . Tadaima . . . ." ucap lelaki itu. Ya, lelaki itu. Yang selama ini membuatnya senang, gelisah, takut, sedih, dan khawatir. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa – sasuke – kun, kau kah itu?" Tanya sakura yang masih tidak percaya.

"ya, ini aku sakura. Aku kembali dan menemuimu." Ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Okaeri, sasuke – kun." Sakura sangat senang sehingga langsung memeluk sasuke dan sasuke juga membalas memeluk sakura. Mereka tersenyum bahagia di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang indah.

.

.

Setelah melepas pelukannya sakura bertanya sesuatu pada sasuke.

"Kalau kau akan kembali ke konoha, kenapa tidak memberitahu yang lain, agar bisa menyambut kedatanganmu?"

"aku tidak perlu disambut banyak orang. Dan tentang memberitahu bahwa aku akan datang, aku sudah memberitahu hokage – sama." Jawab sasuke datar.

"apa?! Kakashi – sensei sudah tau?! Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku?" Tanya sakura yang mulai jengkel kepada gurunya.

"itu karena aku yang memintanya, sakura. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Dan semuanya pasti juga sudah tau karena aku menyuruh kakashi – sensei untuk memberitahu semuanya bahwa aku akan kembali kecuali kamu." Ucap sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ehhh?! Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Kau jahat!" ujar sakura tidak terima.

"Gomen'ne . . . " ucap sasuke. "haha . . daijaoubu." Ucap sakura tersenyum.

"kau terlihat sangat manis malam ini sakura."ucapan sasuke membuat sakura mengeluarkan rona tipis di kedua pipinya. "oh ya, kejutanku belum selesai." lanjut sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kepada sakura. "Eh?" bingung sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Dan keluarlah kotak yang berukuran sangat kecil, dan membukanya. Terlihatlah cincin yang sangat indah berlambang kipas uchiha.

" Maukah kau menikah denganku, Haruno Sakura?" Tanya sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"ha? Ke – kenapa mendadak begini?" sakura terlihat sangat salting dan sasuke tertawa geli melihatnya.

"ka – kau! Ke – kenapa menertawaiku? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya sakura meyakinkan.

"kapan aku pernah bercanda, sakura?" sasuke kembali serius lagi.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku? Bukankah kau bilang aku menyebalkan? Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya sakura masih tidak percaya.

"kau memang menyebalkan. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu . . ." jawaban sasuke membuat sakura terkaget dan ingin menangis. " karena, Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." Lanjut sasuke dengan senyum tulus dan lembut. Sakura yang mendengar dan melihat itu langsung memeluk sasuke dan menangis haru.

"Aku mau, sasuke – kun. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya . . ." ucap sakura.

**DUUAAARRRR. . . . . . . BLAAAARRRR . . . . . . . . . . .DUUAAARRRR . . . . . . . . . BLAAARRRR . . . . . . . .**

Dan suara kembang api pun terdengar ke seluruh desa konoha.

"OMEDETOOOO! FOREHEADDD! SASUKE – KUNN!" teriakkan ino terdengar oleh sasuke dan sakura sehingga membuat keduanya terkaget.

Ino berlari kearah mereka diikuti para rookie. Dan yang lainnya juga mengucapkan selamat.

"Oi, teme, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau ingin kembali?"

"Kau akan merusak rencanaku dobe" jawab sasuke dingin.

"Eh? Rencana apa?" Tanya naruto. Tapi malah tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan dia jadi dongkol sendiri.

"Sasuke –kun, kau memang merencanakan ini?" Tanya sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"tentu saja. Semua temanmu tau kok." Jawab sasuke.

"eh? Berarti . . . . . Ino! Hinata! Kenapa kalian tidak mau memberi tahuku?" Tanya sakura sedikit murka.

Hinata yang ditanyain begitu bingung mau menjawab apa. Namun ino menjawab dengan santai "Kalau kuberitahu, nanti tidak jadi kejutan. Dan dia bakal membunuhku!" sambil menunjuk sasuke. Yang ditunjuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kalian semua mengganggu." Ucap sasuke tiba – tiba dan dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"HEEE?! APAA KAUBILANG?" seketika semuanya, minus sakura kompak berteriak tidak terima. Sudah dibantu malah dibilang begitu. Siapa yang tidak emosi.

"Aku ingin berdua saja dengan sakura sambil menyaksikan kembang api. Tapi kalian datang mengganggu." Ucap sasuke lagi. Sakura yang mendengarnya keluar semburat merah diwajahnya.

Para rookie hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu.

"Baiklah . . . ayo tinggalkan pasangan yang baru jadian ini." Kata ino sambil berlalu pergi.

"Jangan lupa PJ-nya ya. . ." teriak kiba.

" Teme, traktir aku ramen ya. . ." teriak naruto.

"Urusai, Omaera!" teriak sasuke kesal. Yang mendengar malah tertawa. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"sabar ya, sasuke – kun" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum canggung. Sasuke lalu mengambil tangan sakura dan meletakkan cincin tadi di jari manis sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut kearah sasuke.

"Arigatou, sasuke – kun"

"Ie, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Arigatou, Sakura." Ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Do itashimste, sasu – kun". Dan kemudian mereka berpelukan dan menyaksikan kembang api lagi.

_Sungguh . . . malam yang sangat indah_

_Untuk_

_Sakura dan Sasuke . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai :D ukh~ maaf ya minna kalau ff ini gaje banget. Aku telat ya buatnya XD habisnya lagi malas ketik / Readers : bilang aja gak punya ide / sebenarnya gitu sich #pundung.**

**Terima kasih minna, sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic amburadul ini ^-^)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ;)**

**Sampai jumpa, di cerita selanjutnya :D /**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakura Leondhardt**


End file.
